Communication systems, and particularly two-way communication systems are well known in the art. In addition, communication systems capable of providing an alert message to selected subscribers are also known in the art. However, such prior art systems do not readily enable a subscriber to provide an alert message to a variable list or directory of subscribers or recipients for this message which may readily be varied at the will of the originating subscriber. Nor do they provide for priority queueing of multiple alert messages which may be received by a different subscriber and which may be selected by that subscriber in any order desired. These features are important to a two-way dynamic communication system in which the subscriber recipients may be rapidly changing as conditions vary, such as in a shipping market, commodities market, security market or money market environment, such as in an international system in which selected subscribers at different geographic locations, such as for example Paris, Frankfurt, Zurich, London, Hong Kong and New York may be substantially instantaneously provided with a common alert message. Thus, there are no satisfactory prior art alert communication systems known to applicants which have sufficient flexibility to disseminate and receive fast-moving market information on a world-wide basis, in particular where the desired recipients and contributors constantly change. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.